bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Bluff Dunder
Bluff Dunder is the news anchor for San Fransokyo's news network. Background Dunder is only seen reporting in the news, so his personal life or details are unknown. Personality As a news anchor, Bluff is very fast-paced, articulate, and enthusiastic. He constantly tries to get the latest information, mostly on criminals or supervillains. The nature of his job often puts him in peril but is usually saved by Big Hero 6. He also uses metaphors or jokes related to the villains' abilities when they are arrested. He, however, appears to be self-centered, as he was glad to be saved from Obake's plan, rather than mentioning the entire city was saved, though he quickly corrected himself. Appearance Bluff is a Caucasian man with dirty-blond hair and a mustache. His eyes are blue. He always wears a dark red suit, and uses glasses. History Bluff is first heard at the beginning of "Baymax Returns" reporting Big Hero 6's victory against Yokai and wondering where the heroes are now. Days later, Mr. Yama sets an army of Baymax Clones loose on Night Market Square and Bluff appeared on the news reporting it, making Big Hero 6 get to the scene when they saw it at Lucky Cat Café. When High Voltage was captured by the team, Bluff told its audience about it and showed a close-up picture of Hiro. Karmi watched this and zoomed on the picture of Hiro, since she was a fan of him. Obake also watched the report silently. Bluff also reported sightings of a "monster" loose on San Fransokyo, sounding greatly alarmed about it. The monster was later revealed to be Globby, a former thief who mutated in an accident. Bluff interviewed Felony Carl about his thoughts on the name "Globby", and Carl replied it was an apt name. Soon, Globby abducted Alistair Krei from Krei Tech and Dunder went there, interviewing Judy. Hours later at night, Globby took Krei to a high building, and both were soon accompanied by Big Hero 6 to save Krei. Dunder reported the situation live inside his helicopter, but the vehicle's strobe light stunned Krei when he tried to attack Globby and made him fall, though he was saved by Globby since Honey Lemon convinced him he could be a better person. In "Food Fight", Dunder interviews Krei after Momakase is arrested under his orders. Though Dunder does not speak, his hand can be seen holding the microphone when Krei talks. Bluff returns in "Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle" and interviews Aunt Cass about Mochi becoming famous for a video where he claps slowly. When Cass calls him "Mr. Dunder", he responds that his dad is Mr. Dunder. He then offers an autograph to Cass, and though she refuses, Bluff insists and signs it for Slow Clap Cat. During their interview, Mr. Sparkles lures Mochi with a robot mouse and takes him away. In "Killer App", Dunder reports from his helicopter about a Micro-Drone attack happening at Night Market Square, until Big Hero 6 arrives. One of the drones almost shoots Bluff, but is destroyed by Baymax and then Bluff thanks him and Hiro. Later, he gets an "anonymous tip" from either Obake or Noodle Burger Boy (or both) about an incident that would occur at a certain time. Bluff was on the scene ready for it to happen, then Big Hero 6 also appeared. The incident was a car losing control on the street. Dunder goes to the San Fransokyo Art Institute in "Rivalry Weak" to report when Honey Lemon, Go Go, Hiro and Baymax accidentally discover artist Lenore Shimamoto's secret laboratory in her house after remaining hidden for centuries. Obake also watches this report, since he too was trying to find the secret. Big Hero 6 is alerted about Momakase's escape from prison in "Fan Friction" thanks to Bluff's report of the incident. Obake saved this report in his archives and showed it to Momakase when he recruited her to join him. Bluff reports about Fred wreaking havoc in the city when he attempted to capture Globby, in the episode "Mini-Max". The team watched this and inspired Hiro to build Mini-Max so that no more incidents like that would happen. He returns in "Big Hero 7", reporting that High Voltage had escaped prison and were on the run. Later, Richardson Mole went to the Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab and tried calling Bluff after he discovered Big Hero 6's real identities to blackmail them, but Fred tossed the phone at Wasabi's plasma lasers. Richardson however pulled out another phone and resumed the call, though Fred again tossed the phone at Honey Lemon's chemical formula, melting it. Richardson continued to pull out multiple phones attempting to talk with Bluff until Hiro agreed to do whatever he asked. In "Steamer's Revenge", he first reports that the crime rate of San Fransokyo is low thanks to Big Hero 6, and since there was nothing else going on, he began a new section called "Foods I Don't Care For", where he, in fact, shows food he doesn't care about, beginning with yams. Later, he gives news about a new statue of Boss Awesome at the bay, although he didn't know who put the statue there. He then continued with the Food section by showing black jellybeans. In "The Bot-Fighter" he reports about a bot heist that happened at Joe's Diner, showing footage from a security camera where Big Hero 6 stopped one of the bots, but another one managed to steal the money from the diner. His last appearance in Season 1 is in "Countdown to Catastrophe". He appears reporting live from Krei Tech when Alistair Krei announces he completed a new energy amplifier, though in reality, it was a plan devised by Fred to attempt capturing Globby. Globby and Noodle Burger Boy then appeared attacking, and Baymax saves Bluff from falling rubble. After many events that lead up to Obake completing his plan, Big Hero 6 stop him and Bluff reports about the incident and how it was a countdown to catastrophe. Appearances Trivia *He owns a pet pot-bellied pig named Noodles. Gallery Screenshots Bluff Baymax Returns.png|"Seemingly indestructible robots have invaded Night Market Square..." News on Karmi phone.png HV News.png|"Big Hero Six shocked High Voltage by insulating them in a maximum-security prison." Obake Lab.png Bluff reports Globby.png|"Breaking news. Reports of what is described as a monster is loose in San Fransokyo." Felony Carl news.png|Interviewing Felony Carl "How do you feel about the monster's name?" Wasabi watches news.png|Wasabi: "Uh, guys? I think we should watch this." Assistant Interviewed.png|Interviewing Alistair Krei's assistant "Is there anything you'd like to say to your boss, if he's watching?" Dunder Big Roommates.png|"This is Bluff Dunder, bringing you Monster Watch, live in the sky!" Bluff Dunder.png|"Big Hero 6 has joined Globby on the roof. You can count on Bluff Dunder for second-by-second updates on this developing situation." Bluff3.png|"The superheroes appear to be working out some personal issues." Dunder and Pilot.png|"Get in there! We need a better shot!" Krei at Momakase's arrest.png|Dunder's arm extending a microphone to Krei (Krei: "Nobody steals from Alistair Krei and gets away with it.") Dunder Mochi.png|"Powerful words." Bluff Dunder with Aunt Cass and Mochi Bluff Drone.png|"Why are San Fransokyo tech attacks rising, and what would we do without our mysterious homegrown heroes..." Anonymous Tip.png|"Horrible news. A runaway streetcar is careening down Nobu Hill." DunderRW.png|"Breaking trespassing SFIT pranksters discover Lenore Shimamoto's secret lab. An artist with a lab." Rivalry Weak 11.png|"What's that about?" Bluff Momakase.png|"Breaking news. Prison breaking, that is. Master thief and renowned sushi chef, Momakase, has escaped." Obake BH6 research.png Momakase screen knife.png Scan-jammer.png Loser Hero One.png|"Superheroic, super damage downtown today..." Bluff BH7.png|"Bad news, San Fransokyo. Infamous mother-daughter duo, High Voltage, broke danced out of jail and are making a crime-dance comeback." Bluff Crime Rate.png|"Crime in San Fransokyo, at an all-time low, according to a new study released today by the Department of New Studies. Thank you, Big Hero 6." Bluff Yams.png|"Since there's nothing else going on, today we begin a 12-part series on Foods I Don't Care For. Part one: yams." Fred watching news.png|"We interrupt Foods I Don't Care For for some actual news." Bluff Boss Awesome.png|"Boss Awesome, beloved San Fransokyo superhero..." Bluff Boss Awesome statue.png|"...is now larger than life, thanks to this beautiful, brand-new mega-monument in the Bay." Bluff TBF.png|"Tiny bot crime wave targets San Fransokyo!" Bluff CTC.png Globby attacks Krei.png Baymax saves Bluff.png|Saved by Baymax from being crushed BluffCTC.png|"It was a countdown to catastrophe, but thanks once again to Big Hero 6, I am fine." PinoeersofTodayforTomorrow.jpg|With Alistair Krei and Liv Amara at Pioneers Today for Tomorrow MayoiBluff.png|Taken in by a Mayoi Lie Detector 11.png|"Well, that sounds like an expensive ailment!" BluffCOM.jpg|Confused by the arrests of Di Amara and Chris "Bluff Dunder reporting. I don't really understand what happened here at Sycorax today..." Big Hero 6 on the news.jpg|"Once again, Big Hero 6 proves to be the biggest, baddest, good guys in town." Dunder street fight.jpg|"We're live on the scene of what seems to be a surprisingly boring superhero battle." Big Coward 6.jpg|Dunder's arm extending a microphone up to Hiro "Is it true you're considering changing your name to ''Big Coward 6?" Bluff and El Fuego.jpg|Interviewing El Fuego "El Fuego, do you have a prediction for your fight against the biggest hero in Big Hero 6?" Bluff Fuego.jpg|"An unsanctioned street fight in a busy city center. Seems dangerous. And seems like good television." Aww.jpg|Watching Baymax give El Fuego a hug Globby is a criminal.jpg|"Local hero and Krei Tech spokes-blob Globby has reportedly returned to a life of crime." Joedog.jpg|(Chief Cruz: "The criminal known as Globby attempted to rob Joe's Diner.") "Home of the beloved '''Joe Dog'." Bluff and Cruz.jpg|Chief Cruz: "We're working with an outside consultant to provide more effective countermeasures." Bluff scared.jpg|Startled by Cruz's hatred toward Big Hero 6 The Present (2).png|"Top of the morning to ya, San Fransok--" Sirque scanning 8.jpg Sirque and Bluff.jpg|Sirque dashes past Dunder Bluff cat.jpg|Dunder notices a cat next to him Monster catastrophe.jpg Fred Dunder.jpg|Fred impersonating Dunder Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males